


this is not an authorized ben and jerry's flavor

by weatheredlaw



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Food Sex, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's not really sure why he's trying to find reasons to make her leave. He's not really sure when he became so terrified that she actually would. He's not really sure when Kate figured it out, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not an authorized ben and jerry's flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adri92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri92/gifts).



> for adri. happy clint-a-versary bb. you ruined my life.

For the first day, Clint doesn't touch it. He opens the freezer, sees the tiny pint of chocolate ice cream perched there, like gift on its shelf, and leaves it alone. Kate hasn't mentioned it. He's pretty sure _he_ didn't buy it, so it has to be hers. And he's not going to be the one to bring up the rammifications of her leaving her food here, but not her clothes. Of her leaving her tooth brush here, but taking her school work to the library. Clint's not gonna be the one who says, "Hey are we dating?" because he used to be _married_ for Christ's sake and he's not a child. 

Eventually, he has to say something, because the pint vanishes every so often and gets replaced by a new one. Clint doesn't know everything about Kate -- he knows the most important things, he likes to think, and he knows the little things -- but this seems...weird. 

"Hey. Katie-Kate?" He's standing with the freezer door open again, looking at the newly purchased pint of ice cream and frowning.

"Hmm?"

"This, uh. This your ice cream?"

"Yeah. What's up, you want some?"

"No. I just--" He shuts the freezer and nearly walks into her, shouting and tumbling back. " _Jesus--_ "

"Is it weirding you out?"

"What? No. I just...wait. Did you do this on purpose?" 

Kate shugs. "Dunno. I'm gonna shower." She walks away from him, pulling off her shirt as she goes and dropping it elegantly in the hall outside the bathroom. 

Clint runs after her. "Yeah. Me, too."

 

 

 

The ice cream doesn't stop bothering him. She won't let him _have any_ , which is fine, whatever, Clint's never been a ice cream person anyway. It's just the fact that it's the only thing she ever leaves there and he's so hung up on it he almost _wants_ to eat it. Just to see what she'd do. 

Clint's not really sure why he's trying to find reasons to make her leave. 

He's not really sure when he became so terrified that she actually would. 

 

 

 

He's not really sure when Kate figured it out, either.

 

 

 

When she crosses the room toward him, her pint of ice cream in on hand and a long-handled spoon in the other, Clint knows he's in trouble. Kate straddles his lap, tossing his magazine over her shoulder and flipping the cardboard lid off the carton. "Open up." Clint stares while she scoops up a spoonful of ice cream, obediantly opening his mouth and letting her slide it in, cold and sweet. He swallows. 

"How do you even exist?"

"It's a struggle," she says, sighing and eating a spoonful herself. She seems to think a moment, then presses her mouth against his, pusing the chocolate from her tongue onto his and kissing him slow. Clint groans, swallows, closes his eyes. "Hungry?"

"You are insane."

"Maybe." He feels her finger against his mouth, wet with ice cream, and parts his lips, sucking it clean. Kate sighs happily and tilts her head to press her lips to the hollow of his throat, coating her finger with ice cream and again pushing it between his lips. Clint can feel her pushing gently on his cock, a purposeful pressure that makes him moan around her fingers and grasp her hips a little closer. 

Kate finally pulls back, eyes dark with want, fingers spit-slick and sweet. Clint watches her catch her breath, reaching for the ice cream and scooping a spoonful into his own mouth before hooking his fingers behind her neck and pulling her down, slipping his tongue between her lips. She groans and rolls her hips against his, sending him reeling, a needy, helpless noise he'll never admit to making crawling its way out of his throat. 

They stop for a moment, breathing ragged and staring, before Clint scoops her up in his arms. Kate wraps her legs around his waist and laughs, snagging the ice cream and spoon as they go.

 

 

 

Clint flicks open her bra with a swift twist of his fingers and tosses it across the room, watching her laugh as she eats her ice cream. " _Stop_ tickling. Unfair."

"You brought this game onto a whole new playing field, girly. Fair is relative." He undoes the buttons of her jeans, urging her hips up and tugging them down. "What's it gonna be?"

"Make me come," she says quietly. The ice cream's gone, but when Clint kisses her she tastes like chocolate and birthdays. He trails his mouth down the length of her chest, tugging down her underwear and throwing them aside. Her thigh are cool under his lips as he kisses an arc from her legs to her cunt, pushing his tongue against her clit and sucking. He knows what she wants, almost as well as _she_ does -- her fingers tighten in his hair as he buries his mouth against her, nails scraping his scalp and sending a pleasant shudder through him. Clint pushes two fingers inside of her, crooking them and laving his tongue over her still, his other hand pressed firm on her hip, anchoring them together. She comes with a shout, shaking and pushing down on his mouth, trying to get the last bit of friction before he pulls back. 

He sucks his fingers clean, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Please don't say it--"

"Better than ice cream."

"Yep, there you go." Kate huffs, closing her eyes with a smile and pulling him toward her. "I hate you. You're so annoying."

"Ditto."

"You could never."

"No, Hawkeye. I could never."


End file.
